Brave War of the Gargantuas: Honeymoon Havoc
by Japan Boy
Summary: One of four Disney / Toho short stories: tying the knot, Gus, Elinor & Merida Fleming move to London to spend their honeymoon for the St. Patrick's Day holiday. But the honeymoon turns deadly when a new threat arises to wreak havoc upon England's capital, followed by two beasts Merida & Elinor thought they'd never run into again. Kindly review if read.


**BRAVE / WAR OF THE GARGANTUAS:**

 **HONEYMOON HAVOC**

2017 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Sunday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2016, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean:_

Since the explosion two months ago, it has sunk to the bottom of the ocean & had drifted for several weeks until it finally got stuck on the sandy deep, wedged between two rocks covered in barnacles. For all that time, nothing went near it, for fear of what it might contain within its metal hull; it remained untouched by even the smallest seagoing creature.

Until now.

A long appendage reached out & wrapped it around this undiscovered object that felt too tempting to resist before another went to assist the first & pulled with all its strength. It was a strained attempt, but after some time it was finally able to get it loose before the rest of what was attached to those appendages closed in on & covered the object like a living shadow, consuming it from its mouth underneath its main body.

Swimming away, the object was nowhere to be seen.

While it swam, the creature felt itself changing from within, slowly but surely.

It was _enjoying_ its transformation, & thus embraced it.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _St. Philips Cathedral, Birmingham, England, 12:30 p.m., four weeks later:_

Like the Man Upstairs had wished for it, the sun shone bright on this day of Sunday, March 13th at one of England's most popular & third smallest churches after Derby & Chelmsford. Inside, the guests of honor all sat in their seats for this wondrous occasion as one of Birmingham's most secretive yet honored citizens – secret agent Gus Fleming, who had gave the wedding date to his most cherished friends from his hometown, including that of the Sugimoto family (Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa), Patricia, Eugene & Rapunzel Benice, General Ronald Len Ernie of the U.S. Army (in his uniform), Russian ambassador Sergei & his aide/bodyguard Nikolai, & Commander Yoshi of the Japanese SDF.

Even his commander & several of his people at the agency he works for were present for the occasion.

Maximus, Sven, Angus & Pascal waited outside, awaiting the arrival of the newlyweds; Olaf, the living snowman, was sadly absent, as he would undoubtedly raise too much of a stir at such a place, but was promised a recording of this wedding to watch at his heart's content. Being the big-hearted character that he is, he understood.

The men were all seated on the left side of the altar & dressed in various-colored suits as the Groomsmen, while the ladies being on the right side as the Bridesmaids, each one wearing (mostly) dresses in white.

Seeing everyone together again since the fiasco with the Black Hole Aliens three months ago was a pleasurable treat for everyone involved in it, with circumstances being much better with no tragedy to incite this meeting.

Instead, they have gathered in holy matrimony for two people about to become one on this day, both of whom are now making their grand entrance: Gus was dressed in the most stylish blue tuxedo, with Elinor in a dress of green fabric, which made her feel at home in 10th Century Scotland when she was still Queen of the DunBroch Clan. Nathan Benice was Gus' best man & dressed in black, with Merida being the Maid of Honor & dressed in red to match her fiery hair.

Merida insisted it being a dress she can move freely in, & Gus was happy to supply her with one. Giving a few leg & arm movements, Merida found it a perfect fit; the material of the dress was so fluid, Merida can practically _fight_ in it.

To something of her dismay, Elinor asked her to not cause a scene on their big day.

Gus & Elinor laughed, knowing it was all a tease before Merida laughed herself, stating she'd _never_ do anything to spoil their wedding day.

Holding her Mum's wedding dress veil, she strode down the aisle as all eyes turned to Gus & Elinor, their hearts all fluttering with joy as more than a few tears were shed & the organ began playing. When they made it to the altar, Nathan & Merida stepped aside as the Marriage officiant delivered his speech to the two newlyweds.

Once he was finished, he then asks for the rings. Gus made a loud whistling sound that echoed throughout the church before Maximus stepped within, holding a small pink pillow with said rings placed on top. The two were shiny gold with an emerald jewel, one of them being the exact ring Gus presented to Elinor in December.

Pascal rested on top of the Andalusian's head, keeping an eye on things from his vantage point.

As Maximus walked down the aisle with rings in hand (or _mouth_ , in this case), Eugene & Rapunzel became a little bit worried.

 _Please let nothing go wrong, please let nothing go wrong,_ please _let nothing go wrong…_ , they thought, remembering both animals being covered in tar as they presented the rings from _their_ wedding day in Corona many years ago.

Maximus was a few feet from the newlyweds when a small feather was only one foot from entering Maximus's nose & gave Eugene & Rapunzel a dreaded sense of deja-vu. Thankfully, Pascal intervened & snatched it away _before_ it could become a problem. He, Eugene & Rapunzel let out a collective sigh of relief, seeing a repeat was averted.

The Andalusian stopped a foot from the newlyweds as Gus & Elinor took the rings & placed them on each other's index fingers. The British agent then took Elinor's hands in his own & pledged his vow:

"I, Gus Fleming, take you, Elinor, to be my wife, to have & to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, until death do us part, according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Then it became Elinor's turn, with the names & position reversed before the Marriage officiant concludes the entire ceremony.

"Then, with the power invested within me, I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride", he announced with a smile.

"Just try & _stop_ me, mate!", Gus said with a smile before he commenced planting his lips upon Elinor's as everyone clapped & cheered once the deal is sealed. Everyone rose from their seats & made their way outside to ready themselves on congratulating the newlyweds in tying the knot in holy matrimony. Merida was most happy for them both, because not only are her Mum & Gus finally husband & wife, they inherit his last name as Eugene & Rapunzel Benice, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa Sugimoto have themselves with _their_ adoptive families.

 _At last: Elinor & Merida DunBroch have now become Elinor & Merida Fleming!_, she thought with glee.

Outside the church's entrance, several of Gus' friends were preparing a device to activate at the right moment once he & his wife step out. It was a blower that's used to shoot artificial snow in films & commercials.

Today it will blow rice in a ceremonial manner.

Two minutes later, Gus & Elinor exited the church hand-in-hand as all their guests cheered & waved at the newly-hitched couple, giving those working the blower their cue.

"There's our signal, mate! Let 'er rip!", said one man.

A burly man nodded & flicked the switch up from 'off' to where it said 'light' as the machine softly hummed to life, gaining momentum before shooting its payload in a soft sprinkle at the newlyweds. Noticing something shiny laying on the ground just one foot away on his left, he saw a coin worth a full pound as he smiled & bent to pick it up. While he did, his buttocks pushed against the machine & flicked the switch up, moving it from 'light' to 'heavy'. Realizing what he'd done, the burly man looked at the machine & his eyes went wide: the machine was on full blast, & ready to shoot.

Worse, Gus & Elinor were right in its sights!

"Gus! On you & the lady's right!", he called out to them.

"Hmm?", Gus wondered, turning in said direction with Elinor at the same time the blower blasts a ton or more of rice that struck both man & wife with no time to evade, even for Gus' speedy reactions. Everyone gasped at the occurrence as the burly man turned off the blower. Even Maximus, Sven & Pascal were stunned by the sudden assault as Gus & Elinor disappeared in a ball of rice & knocked over ten feet away.

"Mum! Gus! Are you two okay?!", Merida called out as she & Angus ran to them.

"What just _happened?!_ ", a confused Elinor says as she & her husband rose from the hill of rice.

"Overdid it just a bit there, didn't ya?", Gus said in a mildly angry voice.

"Apologies, Gus…a little error on my part!", said the burly man. "But hey…at least you & the Missus got your daily dose of _fiber_ on your wedding day, eh?"

The burly man & Gus' friends let out a blusterous guffaw, unable to contain it any longer.

Elinor gave them all 'the look', which quieted them instantly especially when Gus & Merida joined in.

All those who laughed then gave apology statements such as 'my bad', 'pardon _me_ , Miss Fleming', 'oopsie', 'am _I_ a bad boy'.

"We still _good_ though, right, mate?", asked the burly man as the Flemings still stared with 'the look'.

Angus then started munching on uncooked rice, ignoring Merida's 'not _now_ , Angus' protest.

 _Olaf is gonna have a_ field day _with_ this _!_ , Kristoff, Anna & Elsa Sugimoto say to themselves with slight smirks.

The Clydesdale kept on munching rice as Merida sighed.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Fredley Park, London, England, Monday, March 14_ _th_ _, 5:00 p.m.:_

The wedding party went well despite the minor rice incident, with everyone enjoying themselves & each other's company. Dancing contests were held & showed everyone their skills, but the _real_ life of the party had been when Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa _and_ Merida sang their favorite songs at karaoke, their voices mesmerizing everyone, family & friends alike.

It – along with everything else – was remembered by all, even by those who went a bit overboard with the alcohol.

On the next morning, Gus, Elinor & Merida bid everyone a fond farewell as the Fleming trio were now beginning their two-week honeymoon as Angus was loaded on a cargo plane heading for their new home. Merida & company stayed with their friends until 11:00 in the morning, wanting to spend as much time with them as possible before departing Gus' home of Birmingham for that of London.

Vowing they'd meet again, they got on their flight & headed for Gatwick Airport.

Once they touched ground, the Flemings were escorted by taxi & taken over to the Fredley Park region at a house which was off on B2209/Old London Road. It was slightly smaller than Patricia & Nathan's home in Los Angeles, but can still fit various people inside quite easily, having numerous rooms. Angus waited for them in the backyard stable, & came into view once he got a familiar scent, Merida ran to & hugged her horse, seeing him all right after the plane trip.

Gus handed the driver a generous tip, & he was well on his way a happy man.

"It's _beautiful_ , Gus!", Elinor said once they had the property to themselves. The mansion-house was 2-3 stories high & had a freshly-made driveway shaped in something like a lung, capable of fitting close to two dozen vehicles with room to spare. Currently in the driveway were a red minivan & a modern-day Toyota pickup in green.

"Almost like being back in Birmingham, isn't it?", Gus asked with a smile. "There's plenty of open space out here in the woods, so Merida can take Angus riding as well as practicing with her bow & arrows, just like she's always been able to. All she needs to remember is to know where certain boundaries lay, since we _do_ have neighbors. But I doubt it's anything she can't handle. In fact, knowing her, she'll be getting along with _everyone_ in this area in no time!"

"That wouldn't surprise _me_ , Gus: Merida has quite a knack for making new friends out of the blue", Elinor said with a big smile. "We'll be having block & even pool parties with the neighbors before you know it."

"Sounds good to _me_ , love. That's one of the aspects of moving into a new home, but first, let's look inside our new living quarters & get everything set up."

" _If_ everything got sent over like it was supposed to."

"I had it all forwarded days ago, love. Trust me: they wouldn't _dare_ pull the wool over _my_ eyes!"

Gus gave Elinor a playful wink which made her giggle.

Anxious to see the inside herself, Merida went to put Angus in his new stable home before entering hers.

It turned out to be _just_ as wonderful on the inside as it is outside.

 _March 15_ _th_ _-16_ _th_ _:_

The Flemings spent the first day putting away their personal items (dishes, silverware, computers, etc.) & get it fixed up the way they wish it to be. It was a long & strenuous day, but the end result was worth it: along with their own bedrooms, there were places that can serve as something of a second base for when Gus' talents as a secret agent are needed, having a vast array of gadgets & weaponry for when he's out in the field. There were also training rooms to keep their skills as sharp as razors for times like when they dealt with the Yakuza at the Sugimoto residence, or when they matched wits with Mugal & his horrid Black Hole Aliens.

Even the time when they faced against the ones that kidnapped Patricia & Nathan Benice upon their first meeting over two years ago gave them a constant reminder as to why their skills need to stay at 100%.

But for their honeymoon, it can be put on hold.

On the next day, the 16th, after leaving Angus more than enough food, Gus took Elinor & Merida in his red minivan & traveled the city of London, wanting his wife & adoptive daughter to get a first-hand look at the city that has survived a Lancastrian Siege in 1471, a Great Plague from 1665-1666, a Great Fire (also 1666), & was bombed unmercifully by Germany's Nazis during both World Wars. Gus had showed his family exactly where the Nazis struck London, which also had photos/galleries of the destruction they left in their wake. He even showed them the famous 10 Downing Street in Westminster at SW1A 2AA, where the Governor of the United Kingdom & First Lord of the Treasury was once held.

Since 1905, it has been home to the country's Prime Minister, & was the very place where Neville Chamberlain had made his famous speech on September 3rd, 1939, when he announced that all of England was at war with Germany, as all his attempts to win peace that year has failed.

Like everywhere else they visited, Elinor & Merida used their cell phones to take photos of it for prosperity.

Buckingham Palace, located near 10 Downing Street, was next on their agenda, & the place was as breathtaking as any photos can describe. From the gates & fence surrounding it to the Victoria Memorial across from it, the building was as beautiful as any photos taken of it, & has stood very proud since the early 1700s, destroyed in World War II, & rebuilt to what stands proudly today.

Their next stop took them further up northwest as Gus put the minivan in a little parking lot between Rutherford & Olympic Ways. As they got out, the girls can see a massive structure standing before them. Even from at a distance, it was all but _huge_.

"There it is, girls…Wembley Stadium!", Gus announced like a tour guide.

Elinor & Merida smiled big at the structure before them, taking photos with their cell phones.

"Now _that_ is a wondrous marvel of architect if I've _ever_ seen one!", Elinor says.

"You know it, love!", Gus said. "First opened in 1923, it held many sporting events through its long history, ranging from Olympic tournaments to football & Rugby games. Many famous performers have had memorable concerts here, from Bruce Springsteen & Madonna to David Bowie & Queen. Renovated in 1963 before closing on October 7, 2000, they all but demolished the original in 2002-2003. Reconstructed & opening in 2007, this stadium is as much of a landmark here in Jolly Ol' London as Buckingham Palace or any of the _other_ landmarks you've seen today, & _shall_ see over the next few days."

"So…are we here to see a sporting event at Wembley, Gus? Or maybe a concert, perhaps?", Merida wondered.

"Let's get inside & you can discover for yourselves, love."

Gus' charm made it impossible for Elinor & Merida to resist, & they followed the man within.

Finding their seats, they were treated to something of a mini St. Patrick's Day parade as performers made music on drums, guitars, horns, flutes & even the bagpipes. They played songs that were synonymous with the holiday, from 'When Irish Eyes are Smiling' to 'Molly Malone', & many others. A mini fireworks display was part of the festivities, ranging in many shades of green, orange & white. It lasted for a full three hours, with a grand retelling of St. Patrick's Day's history to close out the event.

Even though having learned of it already, Elinor & Merida were still fascinated in hearing it from start to finish.

As they exited & headed for the parking lot, they spotted a teenage girl desperately trying to get away from a bunch of hoodlums who wished to 'make nice' with her as she cried out for them to let her go.

Needless to say, they refused.

Their attitude towards her raged & boiled Merida's blood, & she headed over. Elinor wanted to stop & bring her back, but Gus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder & indicated it'd be all right…as will she.

"C'mon, doll-face!", said the tallest hoodlum, who was probably their leader. "Don't you want to know what a _real_ man can be like?"

"I've already _told_ you…I don't _want_ a man in my life right now!", the girl said. "And most _certainly_ not you _or_ your band of pigs, now let me _go!_ "

"You _heard_ what she said, boys…now _do it!_ ", Merida snapped at them as they all looked her way.

" _Get lost_ , red…unless you want to be picking up your _teeth_ after we get done with you!", said the leader.

"Correction: that's what _you'll_ be doing if you don't leave that poor girl alone!"

"Go ahead, Harry… _show_ that dumb redhead who rules here!", said one boy.

Harry nodded & took out his pocket knife, the blade glistening from an overhead light.

"Remember, little chick…you brought this on yourself!", Harry said, stepping towards her.

"No… _you_ did!", Merida said, baring her teeth & raising her fists.

Harry bared his own teeth & rushed Merida with his blade, swinging it at her face. The redhead dodged the swing & grabbed his blade arm, twisting his arm & causing him to cry out before being forced to drop his weapon, which Merida kicks away & out of his reach before releasing him.

"Now…let's see _how_ tough you really are _without_ your knife to hide behind!", Merida goaded with a smirk.

"I don't _need_ a blade to handle the likes of _you!_ ", Harry snapped & rushed Merida again. This time he attacked with both fists swinging at Merida's face in rapid succession, which she avoids with precision. Harry then used his feet to take kicks at her with all his strength. Most she dodged, but with others she blocked with her own hands & feet. One fist got a bit too close to her face, & Merida decided she's had enough of him: after blocking a few fists, she swung her right fist at Harry on the side of his head, making him see stars. Merida followed it up with a series of kicks to his face, solar plexus & finishing up with a hard fist to his jaw which knocked out several of his teeth.

Harry's gang of hoodlums & even the girl they were harassing stared wide-eyed at the display, stunned that Harry was getting his rear end handed to him by a female.

The hoodlum leader stared back at his troops.

"Well, what are you wankers _waiting_ for…a bloody invitation?! _Get her!_ ", Harry spat, literally spitting up blood & another tooth as he said so. Harry's gang members went after Merida with fists raised & feet swinging, only to receive the same punishment as their leader. One by one, they went down like bowling pins as Merida gave them the works while the girl watched in amazement. Gus & Elinor simply stood & smiled, seeing Merida had things well in hand.

Harry saw his men fall to this redhead, who was like a female Bruce Lee as he struggled to get up & find _some_ way to even the score with her. Seeing the girl still present as she watched the fight, he came towards & grabbed her while she fought to get free. Merida saw this & tried to help, but Harry was a step ahead.

"Stay where you are, red!", Harry said with one hand on the girl's neck, his words half-mumbled due to the swollen lips & missing teeth. "You either let me go tonight, or I'll snap this chick's neck & dump her body in front of you!"

"You sure you want to _do_ that, son?", Gus says. "You seem old enough to be tried as an adult in court! How long do you think you'll last in _prison_ once they slam the gates on you?"

Elinor caught on, & having learned about life in prison from both books & the internet, she took up the slack.

"Do you know what they _do_ to young hoodlums behind prison walls, junior?", she stated. "Horrible, unimaginable things that don't even _deserve_ to be mentioned out here in the open! With _your_ frail form, I doubt you'd last a full day in the slammer! Therefore, if I were you, I'd release that young girl while you still can!"

Harry was starting to sweat nervously as their words begin to sink in, giving his hostage her chance: with a smirk from Merida, she offered one back & gave Harry a swift elbow to his midsection, causing him to release her as she gets to a safe distance from him before Merida rushes at Harry, grabs him by the lapels of his shirt & slams him against a wall as she stared at him with eyes as fiery as her hair.

"A word of _advice_ , Harry: next time a girl says 'no', it bloody means ' _no_ '!", she barked in his face. " _Understand?!_ "

Harry finally submits & nods fearfully, not wanting to lose any more of his teeth.

Merida threw him to the ground as Harry got up & ran off, leaving his guys behind & not looking back.

"You okay, Miss?", asked Merida.

"Thanks to _you_ , whoever you are", said the girl. "How'd you _do_ all that?"

Merida simply smiled.

"Just years of training, eating right, & a firm determination", she explains. " _Anyone_ can do it…if they have the will to do so. I'm Merida, by the way."

"Roxette, although my friends call me 'Roxy' for short", she answered.

"You live near here, Roxy?", Elinor asked.

"Over in Kensington. I took a double-decker bus in getting here."

"Allow us to give you a lift back home, Roxy", Gus offered.

"Oh, I couldn't _possibly_ trouble you for one."

"It's no trouble at all, love. Besides, it's on the way for us to _our_ home."

Seeing the smiling faces on the Flemings, Roxy couldn't refuse.

"Thank you all!", Roxy said, smiling herself.

With an extra passenger, the Flemings headed for home.

After dropping off Roxy at an apartment complex in Kensington, they returned to the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge London Hotel, located on 200 Westminster Bridge Road, & literally on the other side of Big Ben with the River Thames separating them. From there, they ate at one of the hotel's eateries & had a satisfying meal before retiring to bed.

Tomorrow will be another eventful day.

 _Somewhere in the North Sea:_

The fishing boat Mako made its final rounds for the day, & after being out at sea for a week, it would be nice for the crew to head back home. As the Captain manned the wheel, his First Mate entered the bridge.

"Ready to set foot on London like the rest of us, Captain?", he asked, smiling.

"And how!", the Captain said. "Even though it's been a week, I feel like we've been out here _forever!_ "

"Even a single _day_ can feel like it, Cap!"

The two men share a laugh at the First Mate's little joke.

"True, but the labor we spend out here is always worth the sacrifice, & this trip is no exception!", said the Captain. "Over three hundred pounds of fish, & over a hundred pounds of crab & lobster each in a single haul! _That's_ what I call a grand catch!"

"And how: Jolly Ol' London won't be going _hungry_ anytime soon!", the First mate says. "Now I know _why_ people in Japan have the longest life expectancy of anyone else on the planet!"

Both men laugh in good spirits again.

"Why shouldn't _we_ follow their example, right?", the Captain says with a wink as the First Mate grinned big.

Suddenly & without warning, the ship was violently rocked by something that struck their vessel, nearly knocking both men to the floor. Then they hear a crewman shout.

" _Captain!_ "

Both he & the First Mate ran out of the bridge & demanded what it was that hit them. They got their answer when several areas in the water surrounding their boat began churning white before long, gigantic tentacles sprang up from each & wriggled in the air like snakes or corn stalks. Men aboard the boat started screaming in fear as they scrambled to get a weapon – _any_ weapon – they could get their hands on to fight off this intruder.

It was a futile effort: none of them had a chance to fend off the intruder as several of the tentacles wrapped itself all around the ship, crushing many screaming men as it did. For those that _were_ able to grab a weapon & attack, it didn't do any good: their pokers were hardly felt by the monster, & even bullets from the few firearms on board were as ineffective against something so massive. The tentacles started squeezing their boat, crushing it with ease as pieces of debris flew on across the ship & out to sea. Those with weapons fought even harder, putting their backs into their blows to pry the beast off, but nothing seemed to work: the tentacles only constricted with every stab & bullet that struck them, worsening their situation.

Finally, the boat could take no more, & was broken into several pieces as men & cargo alike fell into the drink & went under, some never resurfacing again.

Those that _were_ able to make it to the surface & stay afloat were faced with a _new_ problem: the rest of what the giant tentacles were attached to rose up from the waves like a demon from the depths, causing the survivors – including both the Captain & First Mate – to scream in terror at the monstrosity before them.

Like a shadow, this beast engulfed the surviving men, all of whom screamed at the top of their lungs before they're all consumed by a massive mouth, cutting off their cries.

Once the men were eaten, the monster began doing the same to the ship's cargo.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Thursday, March 17_ _th_ _, St. Patrick's Day:_

After a hearty breakfast, the Flemings went across the Westminster Bridge to look at same-named station upon the north side of A302 Street before getting a glimpse of the world-famous Big Ben, whose construction was completed in the year of 1859, on May 31st as part of the Westminster Palace at the north end. Suffering only very slight damage during the Second World War, it was once referred to as simply the 'Clock Tower' until renamed officially as Elizabeth Tower back in 2012 in celebration of the Diamond Jubilee of Elizabeth II.

A British cultural icon in all of the United Kingdom, it is one of the most prominent symbols of the land & has been seen as established shots in many movies set in London.

Today, Merida & Elinor get to stand in its grace for the first time ever.

When the former asked if we're going inside the iconic landmark, Gus says not yet: there was something she & her Mum needed to see first before they did so. Taking them over to the corner of Parliament Square & Great George Street, he showed the girls another landmark of London: the bronze statue of former British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, who lead London & all of England through even the darkest days of World War II with his unyielding defiance against the Nazis & 'never surrender' attitude. Sculpted by Ivor Roberts-Jones & unveiled back in 1973, this statue of the great Prime Minister is displayed with his right hand on his walking stick & his left one in his pocket while wearing a military greatcoat. It overlooks the Houses of Parliament where it stood, & still holds a significant meaning to the city & country, reminding its citizens of the courage he displayed during humanity's most terrible war.

As a tribute of her own, Merida used her long Tootsie Roll stick she bought at a candy store & pretended it was a cigar – something Winston Churchill was hardly ever seen without either between his fingers or clenched within his teeth.

In her very best impression of the legendary Prime Minister, Merida exclaims 'you do your _worst_ , & _we_ shall do our _best!_ ' right before placing her Tootsie Roll stick clenched in her own teeth. Her impersonation incited a heartfelt guffaw from Gus & Elinor, along with several others who witnessed Merida's little skit of Churchill, making her do so afterwards before taking a bite of her Tootsie Roll.

Gus was _glad_ to have recorded the moment from his cell phone.

Now that they _have_ visited the statue, it was time to enter Big Ben & see the iconic clock from within.

The experience was _another_ unforgettable one!

Later in the day, the Flemings drove around & saw many other sights, such as the Monument to the Great Fire of London, the Tower of London & the neighboring Tower Bridge – another modern marvel of the 20th Century ever since its opening on June 30th in 1894. An inside tour of the bridge was a definite must, & the Flemings enjoyed the experience as much as Big Ben itself.

More & more, Elinor & Merida were simply _loving_ London.

 _The Fleming residence:_

Taking a nap within the stable, Angus suddenly perked up when an uneasy feeling woke him from his slumber. It was an unnatural feeling, with a sense of malevolence that he couldn't shake especially when it was getting stronger by the minute. It was not unlike when he went over to that island years ago to find & bring back a giant, only this was more severe.

Something was approaching the country of England, & Angus felt that it was heading towards London, & he feared that his master, her mother & their adoptive father/husband were in great peril.

Getting to his feet, Angus let out a worried neigh & headed straight for the doors, busting through them & started to make his way north towards the city of London.

He ran as fast as he could, & gained even more speed.

He prayed he can get to them in time.

 _Karaoke Network, 34-35 Cowcross Street, Farrington, 9:00 p.m.:_

On this St. Patrick's Day, the local karaoke club was having one of its busiest singing (& drinking) days of the year, with patrons really going to town & living it up & cutting loose. The pub was in reserve for Gus Fleming & his family, as it was one of the key destinations for the British agent to celebrate his wedding anniversary. But since Gus nor Elinor nor Merida knew anyone in particular in London, having just arrived & all, the pub's 'private' status was lifted & made it into a public event like every night.

The party started at 5:00 & has gone very strongly since, with patrons doing all sorts of Irish numbers from various artists, doing their renditions as best/close to the originals as they could. No matter how silly or straightforward their song was or how they sang it, each one was rewarded for their efforts with a fine round of applause, indicating that everyone in the pub this evening was a star in his/her way.

Soon it became Gus & Elinor's turn, & they each did a number of tunes both separate & as a duo. The one they were currently in the midst of was 'Harrigan' as done by James Cagney & Sally Sweetland in 1942's 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'.

Like everyone else, they wore green with a little bit of orange & white in spots.

After their number was complete, they bowed in appreciation with grinning faces as Gus took a guitar & a seat on stage with Elinor taking a seat next to Merida.

"Thank you very kindly, ladies & gents!", Gus began, the guitar over his chest. "For my next number, I'd like to do a novelty song that was performed by quite a number of people, but the version _I'm_ going to do was done by the late, great Val Doonican, who unfortunately passed away last year on July 1st, at age 88 here in this country's Buckinghamshire. In the man's memory along with St. Patrick's Day & all, I shall now perform 'Paddy McGinty's Goat'."

The patrons all clapped before Gus began strumming the guitar strings & began his tune:

Now Patrick McGinty, an Irishman of note

Fell in for a fortune & he bought himself a goat

Says he 'Sure of goat's milk, I'm going to have me fill'

But when he brought the Nanny home he found it was the bill

All the young ladies who live in Killaloo

They're all wearing bustles like their mothers used to do

They each wear a bolster beneath their petticoat

And leave the rest to providence & Paddy McGinty's goat

Mrs. Burke to her daughter said 'Listen, Mary Jane

Who was the lad you were cuddling in the lane?'

He'd long wiry whiskers a hanging from his chin

Twas only Paddy McGinty's goat she answered with a grin

Then she went away from the village in disgrace

She came back with powder & paint upon her face

She'd rings on her fingers, & she wore a sable coat

You bet your life she didn't get those from Paddy McGinty's goat

Now Norah McCarthy, the knot was going to tie

She washed out her trousseau & she hung it out to dry

Along came the goat & he saw the bits of white

And chewed up all her falderals upon her wedding night

'Oh, turn out the light, quick', she shouted out to Pat

For though I'm your bride, sure, I'm not worth looking at

I had two of everything, I told you when I wrote

But now I've one of nothing all through Paddy McGinty's goat

Mickey Riley he went to the races the other day

He won twenty dollars & he shouted 'hip hooray'

He held up the note shouting 'Look at what I've got'

The goat came up & grabbed at it & swallowed up the lot

He's eaten my banknote, says Mickey with the hump

They went for the doctor & they got his stomach pumped

They pumped & they pumped for the twenty dollar note

But all they got was ninepence out of Paddy McGinty's goat

Now old Paddy's goat had a wondrous appetite

And one day for breakfast, he had some dynamite

A big box of matches he swallowed all serene

Then out he went & swallowed up a quart of paraffin

He sat by the fireside, he didn't give a hang

He swallowed up a spark & exploded with a bang

So if you go to Heaven you can bet a dollar note

That the angel with the whiskers on is Paddy McGinty's goat

A mix of guffaws & cheers came from the crowd as Gus completed his number as he takes a bow before addressing the audience.

"I sure hope Val's teaching ol' Paddy McGinty & his goat some _manners_ up in Heaven right about now!", Gus joked with a wink & grin as the crowd gave another laugh. "And now that you've all heard my wife Elinor & I sing a couple of tunes, none of you have heard our daughter _Merida_ sing just yet! Let me tell you, people: she's got one _honey_ of a voice, & I think it'd be a treat for _all_ of us to hear it this St. Patrick's Day evening, won't you agree?"

All eyes turned to Merida as the crowd cheered for & urged her to get on stage.

"Go ahead, Merida: it'd be just like when you, Rapunzel, Anna & Elsa did karaoke when we stayed in Los Angeles, not to mention performed in both those Halloween & Christmas events", Elinor encouraged.

Merida saw the happy, eager faces of the pub's patrons & that of Gus & her Mum, giving in at the last minute.

"Aw, what the heck…it _is_ St. Patty's Day, isn't it?", she says with a smile as she took the stage as she goes & signals a quartet of male patrons to help her in any backing vocals.

All four were too happy to oblige, & the crowd cheered the redhead as she took center stage & Gus went to Elinor to get a front-row seat.

"Good evening, everyone &, well…Happy St. Patrick's Day!", Merida announced as the crowd cheered & clapped for the redhead. "As we mentioned earlier, Gus, my Mum & I have just moved here to London from Birmingham as sort of a wedding gift, so it'll take us a while to get ourselves accustomed here. But in good time, I hope we can be like family, as you've all been quite gracious to us this night, for which the three of us thanks you deeply."

Merida received another round of applause for her words before she went on.

"So, for tonight, I have a few songs that suddenly came to mind & would be all but perfect to celebrate St. Patty's Day of 2016. Therefore, without further ado, here's my _first_ choice which I hope you'll enjoy."

Whispering in their ears her song of choice, the four men nodded & began singing in unison as flutes & such made the music for the song that was a hit for many artists, but Merida sings it in the style of Irish performer Ruby Murray, who died on December 17th, 1996 at age 61 from liver cancer.

As her quartet started the song, Merida readied herself as well with this fun-paced tune:

(With me shillelagh under me arm)

(And a twinkle in me eye)

(I'll be off to Tipperary in the morning)

Sure I'm tired of roaming 'round

And so I'm going to pack me grip

And I'm off to book me passage

On a mighty powerful ship

I'll be bound to send a telegram

The day I reach the quay

Just to tell them in a week or two

They'll be expecting me

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a twinkle in me eye

I'll be off to Tipperary in the morning

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a too-ra-loo-ra-lie

I'll be welcome in the home that I was born in

Me mother's told the neighbors

That I'm going to settle down

Phil the Fluter's comin' out

To play me round the town

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a twinkle in me eye

I'll be off to Tipperary in the morning

Sure I'm feeling mighty fine

And I've got bags of money, too

And I mean to give the folks at home

A proper Irish do

(There'll be such a welcome waiting for ye)

(All along the mat)

(I can just imagine people saying)

'Ah, how are ye, Pat?'

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a twinkle in me eye

I'll be off to Tipperary in the morning

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a too-ra-loo-ra-lie

I'll be welcome in the home that I was born in

(Me mother's told the neighbors)

(That I'm going to settle down)

(Phil the Fluter's comin' out)

(To play me round the town)

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a twinkle in me eye

I'll be off to Tipperary in the morning

(A brief Irish musical interlude as Merida & her backup singers cheer & dance to the rhythm before completing the song)

Me mother's told the neighbors

That I'm going to settle down

Phil the Fluter's comin' out

To play me round the town

With me shillelagh under me arm

And a twinkle in me eye

I'll be off to Tipperary in the mooooooorrrrrrning

A quick musical finish, & the crowd erupted in cheers as Merida took a bow like a gracious lady & addresses the audience.

"Thank you, everyone!", she says. "My next song for tonight is originally from one of my very favorites…Mr. Harry Lillis 'Bing' Crosby! Mostly famous for his Christmas tunes, he's also done songs for _other_ holidays including St. Patty's Day, hence his Irish-American heritage! So, without further ado, here we are with my choice from the Crooner…which is called 'Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan'!"

Gus, Elinor & the rest clap as a cheerful Irish sound of flutes, drums & violins start Merida's next number, in which Bing once did in a mixture of speaking _and_ singing as Merida does it exactly as he did with her backup singers:

(Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan)

"Ah, he was a mighty man! Listen to what I'm telling ya now…a mighty, mighty man!"

(Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan)

There's many a man that rode a horse

Across the western plain

There's never been one like the Irishman

O'Sullivan was the name

He never packed a shooting iron

A need he never felt

With two shillelaghs always there

(chk-chk-chk-chk-chk)

A'hanging on his belt

(O yippie ki yi oh, me bucko)

B'gorrah an yippie ki yo

Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan

He'd give any man a go

"Ah, the shillelagh. How should you know we call it the Tipperary rifle? You never have to reload it."

This bronco-busting Irishman

From the heart of Erin's Isle

It was after living peaceful-like

He always wore a smile

But when the smile was leaving him

In a fight he'd come unwound

Bad cess in any crossing him

(chk-chk-chk-chk-chk)

They'd wind up on the ground

(O yippie ki yi oh, me bucko)

O B'gorrah an yippie ki yo

Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan

He'd give any man a go

"Why, he was so strong, O'Sullivan, he could put his right hand in his own left hip pocket, & he could hold himself out at arm's length!"

"No man can do that!", said one of Merida's backup singers.

"It's _O'Sullivan_ I'm talking about!"

"Oh, well, _he_ could!"

At throwing the rope for branding calves

He was a mighty man

At throwing his two shillelaghs now

The fastest in the land

T'would've been a sad mistake, me boy

To reach for a .44

Before you can get the hammer cocked

(chk-chk-chk-chk-chk)

He'd have you on the floor

(O yippie ki yi oh, me bucko)

O B'gorrah an yippie ki yo

Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan

He'd give any man a go

"Did you know now that little Sullivan played the Irish harp?"

" _No!_ ", said another of Merida's singers.

"Oh sure, & he did! He put 75 strings on his two shillelaghs, he stretched them out 24 feet, & he had four leprechauns dance on them to make the music!"

"Oh, the wonder of him!"

"Ah sure, & he would charm the coyotes out of the hills!"

Across the range from morn 'til night

He rode for days & days

A fixin' fences here & there

And a'picking up the strays

A cattle spread he really built

As big as Ireland

Where he could range a million head

And a Shamrock be his brand

(O yippie ki yi oh, me bucko)

O B'gorrah an yippie ki yo

Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan

He'd give any man a go

A bit of his lip, the back of his hand

The toe of his shoe to boot

(Oh, Two Shillelagh O'Sullivan)

"Now if you're ever riding through the sagebrush wilderness, & you suddenly come upon acres & acres of shamrocks, sprinkled with stardust, well you'll be after knowing that you've just arrived at the O'Sullivan spread. Known as the Lazy Leprechaun. Stop in, won't ya? Sure, & they'll give you a belt of Bushmill's."

The original song by Bing Crosby mainly fades out, but the audience knew it came to its conclusion & show their pleasure with handclaps & whistling of appreciation.

"Much obliged, good people!", Merida says. "And a big thanks for _these_ four gentlemen for assisting me in my first two choices for the night!"

The quartet grinned & bowed to Merida before exiting the stage & letting her have it for herself.

"For my last number this evening, we're going to slow it down as I now perform a tune which was quite popular in the days of World War II – the year 1941, if I'm not mistaken. Written & performed originally by Mr. Noel Coward, this song helped to raise the people's spirits when the Nazi bombs came crashing down & exploded all over this fair city. Also, for each & every one of you in here that had family/relatives that served during this period in London's history, this one's for you as well as them."

Big cheers came from all to Merida's generous dedication before the music began as violins & a few other kinds of instruments begin this slow but powerful ballad.

Merida flawlessly sings it in the exact way which Noel Coward first did in 1941:

London Pride has been handed down to us

London Pride is a flower that's free

London Pride means our own dear town to us

And our pride it forever will be

Whoa, Liza

See the coster barrows

The vegetable of marrows

And the fruit piled high

Whoa, Liza

Little London sparrows

Covent Garden Market where the costers cry

Cockney feet

Mark the beat of history

Every street

Pins a memory down

Nothing ever can quite replace

The grace of London Town

There's a little city flower every spring unfailing

Growing in the crevices by some London railing

Though it has a Latin name, in town & countryside

We in England call it London Pride

London Pride has been handed down to us

London Pride is a flower that's free

London Pride means our own dear town to us

And our pride it forever will be

Hey, lady

When the day is dawning

See the policeman yawning

On his lonely beat

Gay lady

Mayfair in the morning

Hear your footsteps echo in the empty street

Early rain

And the pavement's glistening

All Park Lane

In a shimmering gown

Nothing ever could break or harm

The charm of London Town

In our city darkened now, street & square & crescent

We can feel our living past in our shadowed present

Ghosts beside our starlit Thames

Who lived & loved & died

Keep throughout the ages London Pride

London Pride has been handed down to us

London Pride is a flower that's free

London Pride means our own dear town to us

And our pride it forever will be

Grey city

Stubbornly implanted

Taken so for granted

For a thousand years

Stay, city

Smokily enchanted

Cradle of our memories, our hopes & fears

Every Blitz

Your resistance toughening

From the Ritz

To the Anchor & Crown

Nothing ever could override

The pride of London Town

Merida received the highest applause as every patron in the pub – including Gus & Elinor – became moved by the song she just completed by her lonesome, with more than a few shedding tears of joy as several of them _did_ have someone from their family tree who served in World War II to offer their _own_ blood, soil, sweat & tears to rid the world of the Axis Powers' tyranny.

Even as the evening commenced, it became the highlight of the night.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _The River Thames, near the Hungerford & Golden Jubilee Bridges:_

In the city's ten o'clock hour, people were enjoying the night life on this St. Patrick's Day of 2016, walking hand-in-hand with their loved ones, savoring the beautiful scenery of their home, & driving around in their personal vehicles or public transportation like the double-decker bus. With the local pubs filled mostly with rowdy drinking people, these folks prefer a nice quiet evening on this St. Patty's Day.

That changes in a heartbeat when a mysterious churning in the middle of River Thames occurs only 100 meters from both bridges.

"Hey! What in the bloody name of Churchill is _that?!_ ", a man from the east side shouted, pointing to the churning as people gather round to see for themselves what this sudden disturbance is. Without warning, a pair of giant tentacles rose from underneath the drink & lashed out like whips at a nearby tugboat, catching the mini crew by surprise & smashed the little seagoing ship to bits, causing it to explode & leaving no survivors. People began screaming in terror that a beast has invaded their beloved city before running away.

Only the police/constables remained, having blown their whistles just as the city folk ran the opposite way of the creature that now makes its way toward shore, but not before it rose further up from the water & crashed itself into both the Hungerford & Golden Jubilee Bridges, cutting it in half as debris & trains filled with people spilled into the river below, turning them into steel coffins.

The horrid monster let out a loud sound that was a cross between a roar & an underwater gurgle.

The Chief Constable caught the men staring at the horror that has invaded London, their eyes & mouths agape.

"Well…what are you men _standing around_ for?!", he shouted. "Go & sound the bloody alarm!"

His bark put the men back on track & they each saluted before carrying out their orders.

"And get in touch with the RAF to send their birds in the air!", he added, hoping they heard him.

Turning back to the monster, the Chief saw the thing make landfall at Whitehall Gardens.

 _At the Karaoke Network:_

Gus, Elinor, Merida & the other patrons were all living it up with dancing & hand-clapping when a sound caught all ears, with the English agent holding up his hands & urging everyone to stay silent for a moment to hear it better. The sound of alarm was bellowing throughout the city, putting everyone on edge. It was followed by sounds of destruction & a very unnatural noise that didn't sound human or even like any animal _they've_ ever known.

"Y'all can _hear_ that, right?!", Gus asked as each head nodded.

Just then, the main bartender came out from the backroom & grabbed the flat-screen remote.

"Hey, everyone…you need to get a load of _this!_ ", he cried, turning the screen on to a live broadcast.

What everyone saw made them gasp in fright, & was nothing short of a nightmare.

The creature was an octopus, & yet it _wasn't_ : the thing stood a good 55 meters tall with a head like any other octopus, only it had more reptilian eyes on it & a mouth like a lamprey eel's, opening & closing like some ghastly flower with sharp teeth along the edges. The creature stood on two tentacles that acted like a pair of legs for it to stand on, with the other six acting as arms that lashed out like bullwhips that smashed buildings in the Great Scotland Yard & Trafalgar Square areas. People ran for their lives as rubble & debris spilled into the streets, with a good many number of vehicles getting crushed like soda cans.

Some even had passengers inside, who were given only a second or two to scream before death came from above.

In the background, British Eurofighter Typhoons with air-to-ground & GPS bombs attacked the monster, & getting much-needed assistance from a squadron of AgustaWeyland AW101 helicopters that were each armed with Mk-11 depth charges, Sting Ray Torpedoes & machine guns. Ground units comprised of FV4034 Challenger 2 tanks armed with high explosive squash head (HESH) rounds, along with a Coaxial L94A1 chain gun & L37A2 Commander's cupola machine gun. This octopus creature gets attacked from all sides, its body riddled with powerful explosions as it lets out a gurgling roar of anger. It counterattacks by lashing out with two of its tentacles that take out a half-dozen fighter jets when they get within range, exploding them in mid-air & leaving no time for anyone to eject safely. A plethora of choppers & tanks were next in line for demolition by the octo-creature, each savage assault leaving no survivors as man & machine get pummeled & swatted like insects.

A rain of debris from smashed aircraft reach across the city, hitting even where the patrons at the Karaoke Network were, the pieces of metal striking nearby buildings & on the streets, causing people in the area to run as they get attacked even as the main antagonist wasn't anyone near the vicinity.

The pub & ground shook from the impact.

"Let's get to better cover, people! It ain't safe here no more!", Gus cried out, & the patrons all exited the pub as Gus, Elinor & Merida were the only ones left within.

"Come on, Gus… _we_ better do the same!", Elinor suggested as her husband nodded.

The Flemings made their way across the street & over to the West Smithfield Rotunda Garden, only to find several vehicles crushed from chunks of twisted metal & debris from buildings – one of them being their own red minivan.

Seeing their ride flattened did the same to their hearts.

"And we just _bought_ that minivan, too!", Elinor said sadly.

"I know, love", Gus said softly before his voice turned hard. "Nearly 10,000 pounds… _right_ down the bloody _drain!_ "

"Let's just be thankful _we_ didn't share a similar fate!", Merida said, being the voice of reason.

Gus & Elinor silently agreed.

Another piece of broken metal smashed into the top of the building near them as rubble the size of a whale fell from the sky, heading straight for them.

" _RUN!_ ", Merida shouted as she, Gus & Elinor pumped their legs to steer clear of the gigantic piece of debris which came crashing down at the very spot they stood only seconds before. Diving for cover, they each barely missed getting all but flattened from this piece that broke into smaller ones once it hit the ground, creating a crater in the pavement.

No time to savor their narrow escape from death, the Flemings got right back to their feet & started running down the street of West Smithfield/Giltspur to avoid the carnage that reached them & find cover.

On foot, it would take _forever_ to find a safe refuge from the disaster which struck London.

A neighing from a distance caught their ears, & the sound of galloping feet could be heard shortly after.

 _Could it be…?_ , Merida thought, wanting to make sure what she, her Mum & Gus heard _isn't_ their imagination.

Luckily for them, it wasn't: a familiar Clydesdale appeared from behind the corner of Holborn Viaduct/A40 Street.

" _Angus!_ ", Merida, Elinor & Gus cried as said horse ran towards them before stopping right next to his proud owner.

"Are _you_ ever a sight for sore eyes!", Merida says, getting upon his back immediately.

"We don't know _how_ you knew we were in trouble, Angus, but I agree with my daughter!", Elinor says, getting on next. "How _wonderful_ it is to have you here when we need an assist the most!"

"Like the old saying goes, love, 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'!", Gus said as he came upon Angus' back.

Merida & Elinor looked at him with skeptical & confused faces.

"It's an _expression_ , ladies!", Gus reassured them. "Like seizing an opportunity when it's presented to you!"

That was when it hit them, & the ladies go 'oh okay', & ' _now_ I get it'.

 _These two_ still _have a lot to learn in this era!_ , Gus thought with a smile.

"But now that Angus _has_ arrived, let's get ourselves back to the hotel!", Gus said orally.

"Why _there?_ ", Elinor asked. "Shouldn't we be heading for safer areas like everyone else?"

"You'll see when we get there, Mum! _Go_ , Angus!", Merida cried to him & the Clydesdale raced off down the streets of London, steering clear of the pedestrians who _are_ seeking shelter from the octo-creature that's invaded the city.

When they get to the Blackfriars Bridge, it was packed with cars & people trying to reach the other side, without any success. Merida avoided the problem by having Angus leaping onto the stalled vehicles & racing across on their hoods & even roofs. People watched stunned as a Clydesdale horse came down the bridge like a dark phantom defying gravity before reaching the end in no time & getting to the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge London Hotel. Tying Angus to a nearby pole, the Flemings went back to their room, getting through the scrambled mess of people who were trying to _leave_ the very building & area.

Opening the door to their room, Gus & Merida go into the closet & take out a pair of metal suitcases & a backpack.

When Merida opened hers with a plastic card & entered a code, she opened to reveal her bow & a quiver of arrows.

Gus' opened to reveal a pair of shotguns that looked like they came from the future.

"I don't _believe_ it!", Elinor says. "You two actually brought your _weapons_ on our honeymoon?!"

"Our apologies, Mum!", Merida said, placing her backpack & quiver on. "But in _Gus'_ line of work, one must _always_ be prepared for anything…even at times of rest & relaxation!"

"That's a lesson I once learned the _hard_ way, love!", Gus says, taking a pair of binoculars from his metal suitcase, & not even touching the guns. "Years ago, on a vacation in Sydney, Australia, I nearly got killed by hoodlums that were engaged in a street war against another gang! If not for my fighting prowess & quick thinking, I would've been _slaughtered_ that day! From that day forward, I vowed _never_ to be without _some_ protection by my side!"

In another area, Gus took out a mini screen & activated it before closing his case.

"You're not taking your guns, Gus?", Elinor wondered.

"Not yet, Elinor: I first want to get a _look_ at this thing!", Gus said, going to the window & peering through his binocs at the octo-creature as he presses a button on the side. "Something _about_ this monster deeply bothers me, & I need to know _what_ that is!"

As Gus looked through his binoculars, the mini screen did an X-Ray analysis of the monster by showing its internal organs & the like. In mere moments, the Flemings gathered around the screen once the readout on it showed that 90% of the creature was that of an octopus, but also that 10% was of something else – an unknown substance even the computer couldn't analyze.

But it was something that _Gus_ was familiar with, having seen it only once before with Tajima Sugimoto.

"I don't bloody _believe it!_ ", he said.

"What _is_ it, Gus?", Elinor wondered, filled with concern.

"Is that 10% what we _think_ it is, Gus?", Merida asked, putting it together herself.

"I'm afraid so, Merida!", Gus said. "That 10% part is that filthy _mutagen_ whichthose Black Hole Aliens concocted to create their creatures Vertigo, Armadon & Bagorah!"

This stunned both former queen & princess of the DunBroch Clan.

"But…didn't they use _all_ of that mutagen to create their beasts?", Elinor asks.

"They must've had an extra stash of it on that ship which was their headquarters!", Gus explains. "When it exploded after Mecha-King Ghidorah crashed into it, that stash had probably been blown out to sea & sank somewhere! That creature over there undoubtedly found it some time ago, & then…"

"The stupid bugger must've gone & _eaten_ it!", Merida finished as Gus nodded before he removed his shotguns from his case. Finding the right ammunition, he loaded the shells into his weapons & shouldered them.

"Gus, what chance do you have of bringing that thing down with _those?_ ", Elinor asked.

"These twin shotguns are armed with highly explosive _warheads_ , Elinor!", he says. "It's like having a missile in compact form, you might say! Even if we _can't_ bring it down, at the very least we can try to somehow lead it _away_ from London before there's _no_ London left to save!"

Gus stared at his wife with a face that was as sincere as he could get it to be.

"Don't you _trust_ me, love?", he asked even more sincerely with a smile.

"I will _always_ trust you, Gus!", Elinor said, smiling. "I was right: you & King Fergus _would've_ enjoyed each other's company _very_ much!"

Gus had to laugh in good nature to that before briefly embracing Elinor.

"We certainly would've, dear!", he said.

"Come on, Gus…let's drive that overgrown calamari _out_ of Jolly Ol' London!", Merida said, her gear & weapons all at the ready.

Gus nodded, & the Flemings headed out of the room.

When they reached the lobby, it & the immediate area was all but deserted as Angus waited patiently for his owner & her family to come back even as the sounds of destruction & chaos were ever-present. Merida untied the Clydesdale & got aboard his back, followed by Elinor & Gus in the rear.

" _Go_ , Angus!", Merida cried to him as the Clydesdale neighed in response & raced across Westminster Bridge Road.

So far, the jets, choppers & tanks prevented the octo-creature from reaching any further into the city, keeping it in the Trafalgar Square area. But on the minus side, their forces were rapidly being depleted, with less than a quarter of what they'd started out with. Even with their hit-&-run tactic, the British military were losing men & machines fast as the octo-creature slapped at & stepped on what remained of their jets, choppers & tanks. The feet of the monster were like a reptile's but webbed to enable quick swimming through the water, & they were very good at _kicking_ objects as well.

Objects such as an unlucky Challenger 2 tank, which gets the foot & thrown across the land, crashing right into the Westminster Bridge itself. Angus reared up on his hind legs which took Gus by surprise & was knocked off the Clydesdale while the bridge crumbled & fell apart like it was made of plaster. Gus landed hard on his bottom & back as he watched the bridge dissolve…and saw Angus, Merida & Elinor plunge into the water below.

" _NO!_ ", Gus screamed, seeing his entire life disappear before his very eyes.

A pair of large geysers erupted from the water below as two giant hominoid creatures made themselves known to London. One was covered in green hair/fur, with pointed ears & a mouth full of sharp teeth & a pair of pointed fangs on its lower jaw. The one in brown had a mouth of regular teeth & ears, & stood about ten meters or so taller than its 'cousin'.

Even though the water in the river wasn't too deep, it still concealed these two monsters as easily as it did the octopus creature before making its presence known.

Gus backed away as they extended their hand out towards him, each of them holding something within.

Or rather, they were holding _someone_ : the brown creature held Elinor in its right hand, while the green creature had both Angus & Merida in its left. Both mother & daughter were currently out, having no idea of what was going on.

The hominoid creatures gently placed Elinor, Merida & Angus onto the pavement as Gus carefully approached them, being cautious not to do anything to provoke them into causing him or his family any harm. Neither monster did nothing as Gus checked their pulses & was so relieved to find one in each. Angus was the first to revive, followed by Elinor & then Merida, who were regaining consciousness.

"Elinor! Merida! Are you two okay?!", Gus pleaded.

"Gus!", Elinor & Merida say in unison before giving him a hug, which he gives right back.

"Gus, how did you manage to save…", Elinor started to say before she noticed two large presences behind them.

She & Merida turned to see the twin creatures in green & brown hair/fur staring down at them, their eyes going wide not in fright but in amazement & recognition.

" _Gaira!_ ", Merida cried.

" _Sanda!_ ", Elinor cried as mother & daughter rose to their feet.

In what seemed like for the first time in forever, Merida & Elinor stare at the two gargantuan brothers since the day both saw them dueling each other in Scotland back in their original time before Asarlai showed up & the two brothers had discovered _he_ was the one who killed their entire village & all its inhabitants, getting them to fight against each other until Merida helped them to know the truth & reunited them both as siblings rather than deadly rivals/enemies.

Now they appear before them once again in what was over 1,000 years ago to the gargantuan siblings, yet only just a few for the ex-rulers of the DunBroch Clan.

The octo-creature let out a gurgling roar, catching the attention of the two gargantuas as they started moving away from those they just rescued.

"Gaira, Sanda, _wait!_ ", Merida called out to them as she advanced towards them but was stopped by her mother & Gus. "It's _us!_ Don't you remember?!"

Gaira & Sanda turned away from Merida & started swimming towards the octo-creature. Merida wanted to call out to them again, but Gus spoke first before she could.

"Let 'em go, love", he said.

"But…", Merida started to say.

"Merida", Elinor says, turning to face her. "We don't know for sure if it truly _is_ them: they might be _offsprings_ of the Gaira & Sanda _we_ knew back in the day. And even if they _are_ the originals, it's been well over a _millennium_ since they saw us last. It's _doubtful_ they would remember even _one_ of us in all that time."

Merida took a glance at the departing gargantuan siblings as they make their way across Thames to their quarry as it trashed/disposed of what remained of the British forces sent to destroy it. Now it makes a gurgling roar at its new prey, both of whom return the gesture in spades. The redhead wondered if they _are_ the same ones she & her Mum knew from a thousand years ago, or if they are descendants of those two, with the originals being long dead.

A huge part of her wishes for it to be the former, seeing as to how they saved the life of Angus, her Mum & herself just now.

"Come on, sweetie", Gus said, breaking into her train of thoughts. "Let's get to the roof: the least we can do is see the battle from a good vantage point & hope they can _beat_ this calamari monstrosity."

With no other options, Merida did as Gus suggested, & the Flemings headed back to the hotel with Angus.

 _Whitehall Gardens:_

The octo-creature flattens whatever was left of the structures in the area as Gaira & Sanda get to the edge before the latter gets struck by a pair of tentacles which stung his face & get his right arm wrapped. Sanda felt the pressure of the pull on his arm, & he grabs its appendages & pulls back which nearly toppled the creature over & into the river. While the tug-of-war goes on, Gaira uses this as a distraction to get ashore at House Guards Avenue & rush towards the creature, making an attack on the monster's blind side. Gaira's assault does catch the beast off-guard & allows for his sibling to become free of its grip, but the octo-creature was more adaptable than expected: with a mighty shove, it threw Gaira into the Ministry of Defense building & demolishes it with his weight before closing in on him & lashed out with its tentacles. Gaira's legs & arms get wrapped as the green gargantua fights to free himself, only to find he can't no matter how hard he struggles & fights. From behind, Sanda tackled the octo-creature like a football linebacker & took it to the ground, flattening more of the Ministry of Defense & spraying rubble/debris everywhere. When Gaira got free from his sibling's tactic, he got up & grabbed three of the monster's tentacles & threw it over to the Department of Health, Metropolitan Police & surrounding buildings, turning each one into rubble as their fight turned fiercer. Both gargantuan brothers grab, pull on, pound & even bite into the octo-creature with ravenous fury as they literally try to make a meal out of their calamari enemy.

Their rampage goes further south, demolishing anything in their path, including the Westminster Station/Portcullis House. Gaira & Sanda rake at the octo-creature with their nails, causing scratch marks on its surface. The six-armed beast gurgles/roars in frustration & slaps Sanda hard in the face in a blow that sent him into the buildings between Parliament Street & Canon Row. For Gaira, the monster ran across Bridge Street/A302 & rammed the green-haired creature into Big Ben, their combined weight pulverizing the iconic structure into rubble & broken clock pieces.

Oh, how Augustus Pugin would swoon with grief from seeing its destruction!

He wouldn't be the _only_ one: the Flemings got to the roof of the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge London Hotel to see the fight become intensified shortly before the downfall of the landmark.

 _Oh bloody…not Big Ben!_ , Gus thought unhappily.

 _And we were just_ there _earlier today!_ , Merida & Elinor thought but with dread, the feeling of being in the landmark as it came crashing down sending a chill up their spine.

From their vantage point, they see Sanda getting up & charging in to help his sibling but gets his legs wrapped by the octo-creature's tentacles & yanked onto his back before getting pulled forward like a fish on a hook. Then it wraps one of its tentacles around Sanda's neck while doing the same to Gaira like a pair of pythons.

Then the calamari creature started to squeeze.

Gaira & Sanda fought valiantly to get the appendage off & relieve the pressure, but the more they tried, the tighter they constrict & soon they were starting to see spots in their vision.

The Flemings saw the trouble they were in, & a sense of dread washed over them.

"We need to _do_ something!", Merida said. "Even if they're _not_ the originals, they _deserve_ our help!"

"I agree with you on _that_ , Merida, but… _how?!_ ", Elinor says.

Gus used his binoculars to get a closer view when he saw something that looked very promising.

"I think _I_ see a way to help them even the odds in their favor, girls!", Gus said. "Stuck halfway in the back of that octo-creature, there's a pair of missiles that failed to detonate on contact! If you could possibly _hit_ one of those with one of your arrows, Merida…"

"I hear you, Gus…and it's a _great_ idea!", Merida said.

"But there's _still_ one problem!", Elinor put in. "The bridge to the other side is all but destroyed, & you'll waste too much time getting to _another_ one to reach there! In _that_ time, Gaira & Sanda could be _dead!_ "

"Not necessarily, Mum: it's a good thing I still have all my gear when we fell & they caught us!", Merida says as she got her bow ready. She still wore her backpack & quiver of arrows.

"What's _inside_ that backpack, anyway?"

"Something my agency tested successfully a week or two ago, love!", Gus said. "Merida…care to give your Mum a demonstration?"

"Be glad to, Gus!", Merida said, putting on a pair of hi-tech goggles & pressing a switch on the side. A handle like a helicopter stick jutted forward & Merida pressed a button on the front. From inside her backpack, a red balloon attached to a cable shot out & began inflating with special helium gas from a mini tank within. When the balloon gets to a size of seven feet, Merida gets lifted skywards as she activates her goggles' night-vision setting, receiving a zoomed-in look on the dueling monsters. Merida's worry for Gaira & Sanda worsened: both gargantuan siblings were foaming at the mouth as the tentacles constricting their necks got tighter, & their eyes began to go inside their heads.

 _They're_ dying _! If I'm going to do this, it has to be_ now _! Where_ are _they…?_ , Merida thought, her fears for Gaira & Sanda rising faster than she was as her balloon got bigger.

That's when she saw them: the two missiles that were wedged in the octo-creature's back, just as Gus said they'd be. Getting an arrow from her quiver, Merida readied her bow & aimed with the help of her goggles to the exact area where the missiles are.

 _Just a little bit more…_ , Merida thought as she aimed her arrow.

Gaira & Sanda fought desperately for air that they started throwing debris at their enemy, some of them hitting the beast in the face but doing nothing to force its release on them. Gaira threw a piece of debris that had a pointed metal spike sticking out of it at the creature, but the thing dodged its head right & the piece flew on past.

But while it missed the octo-creature completely, it _didn't_ miss Merida's giant red balloon.

With a loud 'pop', the balloon exploded in many rubber shards once the metal point pierced its latex skin, causing Merida to plummet towards earth at the same time she released her arrow. Elinor & Gus can only watch as their daughter fell from the sky while her arrow soared through the air.

Elinor gasped at the sight, but Gus placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her it'd be okay.

Despite her situation, Merida kept her cool: pressing another button on her control stick, a pair of black wings sprang out from the sides of her backpack & glided her down safely onto the hotel rooftop where her mother & Gus waited.

"Merida!", Elinor cried, hugging her daughter even with the wings still extended. "Thank _goodness_ you're okay! As I saw you falling after your balloon popped…"

"No worries, Mum!", Merida assured her. "Gus would _never_ have let me go up if it _wasn't_ successfully tested!"

"And neither would your Mum, dear!", Gus said. "But your attempt was _just_ as successful as your first flight! And I do believe we gave Gaira & Sanda the breather they both needed!"

Sure enough: as Merida plummeted & landed safely to her family, the arrow she fired struck one of the missiles that were embedded within the octo-creature's back, exploding with a powerful blast that also detonated its twin & causing the beast to loosen/release its grip upon Gaira & Sanda, both of whom quickly took in fresh breaths of air as their visions got back into focus. The octo-creature howled in pain from the blast, stepping back as a gaping wound squirted fluids from its back where the missiles blew. Gaira & Sanda, enraged by getting nearly choked to death, were about to show how much they despised the experience. They rushed as one to tackle the monster, who swung its tentacles at both gargantuan beasts.

This time, the siblings were ready: Gaira & Sanda each grab two tentacles & pull with all their might as their quarry gets swung over & body-slammed into the ground with earth-shattering force. As one, Gaira & Sanda lift the octo-creature up above their heads & slam it again, repeating the process a dozen times before stopping. Sanda then speaks to his sibling that what he has planned next only needed him to execute, so Gaira gives him space as the brown-haired creature started swinging the monster in a circular arch, going around seven times before releasing it as it soared north before crashing into the evacuated Victoria Embankment Gardens.

Its rough landing made it even more disoriented, & the calamari monster had trouble getting up.

Gaira & Sanda ran after the creature almost immediately, each of them anxious to finish what was started, crashing through many deserted buildings & tossing debris everywhere. Although dazed, the octo-creature sobered up in a hurry as it saw its two foes come rushing at it, the fires in its belly seething with rage. The three monsters clashed with each other in an even fiercer conflict than before, their brawl going along the Thames coastline, razing every building unfortunate to be in their path, including the King's College London. Even with tentacles wrapped around them, Gaira & Sanda refused to give in to their enemy, let alone ease up on their viciousness: they bit, scratched, & punched/pounded harder than ever while pulverizing buildings to rubble & sending cars to an early demolition.

Seeing them on the move, the Flemings do so themselves as they stowed away their gear before heading back down to street level, where Angus awaited. Traveling through the (mostly) deserted streets, they followed Gaira & Sanda's path along the coastline on their side of River Thames. Merida, Elinor & Gus caught up to the monsters as they reached & went past London Bridge just before the three creatures entered the river from Old Billingsgate in a tremendous splash. Several boats were crushed but thankfully had no one in them.

Wading in the river, Gaira & Sanda continued wrestling with the octo-creature, creating waves that hit the shoreline on both sides & soaking anything & anyone in the nearest vicinity.

The dueling monsters head straight for the Tower Bridge, along with a large oil tanker sitting close to it. When the Captain of the tanker saw the beasts heading his way, he ordered the crew to abandon ship. No one had to be told twice: all hands hurried to the lifeboats & entered the river as quickly as possible, lest they be crushed by the titans heading their way. Each lifeboat was able to pull out & get to a safe distance in time before the monsters slammed into the Tower Bridge in the middle, sending it crashing down upon them. What remained of London's Tower Bridge trapped the octo-creature in its suspension cables & debris, while Gaira & Sanda managed to avoid sharing the same fate, having pulled away from the wreckage in time. The octo-creature fought fiercely to get itself free from the wreckage, & after a several minutes of struggling, it finally succeeded.

But in its attempt, it had also torn off four of its arms from the cables, each limb plopping into the river.

Now it was down to its last two tentacles as the monster roared in anguish from losing most of its appendages.

More infuriated than ever, the calamari creature threw itself at Gaira & Sanda for its predicament, but having lost all but two of its tentacles, it became less of a match or threat & was easily overcame. Getting a firm grip on both of its remaining appendages, Gaira & Sanda dragged the creature over to the now-abandoned oil tanker. The octo-creature had sensed great danger to its being & fought to be spared from whatever they planned to do with it.

Gaira & Sanda, however, would not yield: the creature's attempts to escape only made the gargantuan siblings' even stronger to carry it out. When they get their enemy to about 30 meters from the tanker, Gaira gave it a hard left fist directly into its face, disorienting it to give him & Sanda the opportunity: with all their strength, the gargantuan siblings lift their enemy over their heads & toss it right on top of the oil tanker, its massive weight crushing the surface as its contents spill onto the beast & along the sides. From beneath, an exposed set of wires that still sparked electric voltage touches the spilled oil & explodes, lighting the entire vessel like a Roman Candle & roasting alive what remained of the octo-creature as the oil tanker became its funeral pyre, its cries of agony filling the skies before expiring indefinitely.

Their foe vanquished, Gaira & Sanda let out a victory roar that also became heard everywhere in London.

Everyone in the city – from constables to citizens – wait from their hiding places & shelters to wonder what the two surviving creatures will do next: bring their city down to its foundation, or call it a day & head out into the open seas?

Merida, Elinor & Gus were also pondering on the same thing, watching from the London Riviera right next to City Hall. Angus neighed nervously, but was soothed by his owner's reassuring hand brushing against his mane.

"Easy, Angus", she says softly as Gaira & Sanda suddenly turn slowly but surely in their direction.

None of the Flemings – Gus, Elinor, Merida _or_ Angus – dared to make a move or even a sound as two pairs of large beastial eyes get fixated on their own, keeping them rooted there as if hypnotized. Merida wondered if what she's feeling is some kind of…recognition, perhaps? _Are_ these two the original gargantuan siblings that once fought each other until the truth of Asarlai's treachery was known to them before fighting his creature he called Ollpheist? Or was Elinor right, & that these two are living descendants of those brothers, who wouldn't know Merida _or_ her mother from Adam & Eve?

So many variables & revelations this could take, & the former rulers of Scotland's DunBroch Clan were nervous in wanting to know the answer, & fearful that it might end up in the way they hoped will _not_ go.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood & stared.

Then Gaira & Sanda did something the Flemings never expected: they extended their left arms & with their hands, pointed almost directly at the trio on Angus. What they did next was even _more_ unbelievable: with their right hands, they made a gesture of pulling back on an imaginary bow & firing an arrow where they looked. Merida & Elinor gasped at the revelation: it was _precisely_ what the redhead done when she & the clans confronted Asarlai as Gaira & Sanda were both feuding with each other, pointing the finger to the _real_ culprit of the gargantuan brothers' village massacre & drawing an arrow aimed directly at the vile sorcerer.

That scene played in Merida & Elinor's minds as if they were back home, more than 1,000 years ago.

"It _is_ them!", Elinor said softly, clearly astonished.

Mother & daughter turn to face one another.

"They _do_ remember!", Merida & Elinor say in unison.

 _I don't bloody_ believe _it…but it's true!_ , Gus thought, being just as flabbergasted as his wife & daughter.

Even Gus couldn't deny it: Gaira & Sanda, who wade in London's River Thames, are the _same ones_ that Merida & Elinor, their original family (King Fergus, Hamish, Hubert, Harris, Maudie) & each of their adjoining clans (the Dingwall, MacGuffin & Macintosh) encountered & turned them from arch-enemies to loyal siblings once again over a millennium ago.

And this was all before Merida, Elinor & Angus went on two time trips & ended up in the 21st Century, the latter one with Corona's Eugene, Rapunzel, Maximus & Pascal.

Gus may not be astonished by many things, but _this_ clearly shocked him in ways mere words could not describe.

 _I guess even a man who's seen everything can be handed a surprise or two_ , Gus thought.

Taking a final look at their defeated enemy, Gaira & Sanda headed east along the River Thames, following the snake of water that will lead them out into the open sea. Boats, ferries & other seagoing vessels were all forewarned of what was coming their way, & they made sure to give both gargantuan creatures plenty of space to allow them safe passage right out of London Town.

Where they'll go next, the people don't know.

But one thing they _do_ know is this: London hasn't been hit this bad since World War II, when Hitler's Luftwaffe hit it with bombs for several days & nights unmercifully, with raging fires that many believed could never be subdued, much less extinguished. The people also knew that, if they could survive savage bombing from the Nazis during that era (as they did), then they can thrive in destruction from a trio of giant monsters that razed a good portion of London before two of the three departed for parts unknown.

Londoners also knew that, as bad as this destruction was, it always could've been _much_ worse.

Elinor placed a hand on Merida's shoulder.

"Of all the things _we've_ seen & experienced through the years, Merida, _this_ one takes the bloody _cake!_ ", she says.

All Merida could do was nod.

"Just when you thought you've figured them out, beasties like Gaira & Sanda find new ways to surprise us", said Gus. "They really _are_ smarter & craftier than most people give them all credit for."

The Flemings stayed silent for a few minutes watching the gargantuas depart until Merida spoke.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mum, Gus", she said in a melancholy tone.

"Sorry?", Elinor wondered.

"For _what_ , love?", Gus asked.

"That all of this…", Merida says, turning to them & gesturing with her hands to the city's destruction. "Had to go & happen on your honeymoon. Both of you deserve better."

Husband & wife stare at each other before facing their daughter with smiles.

"Merida", Elinor says sincerely. " _Nobody_ could've predicted this, not even Gus or yourself. It took us by surprise, & it _was_ dangerous & life-threatening at times, yes, but…we dealt with it as best we can. As a family."

"Just like any other?", Merida asked.

"Exactly. Whether they're us, Sugimoto, Benice or anyone else, _nothing_ beats the strength of a family's love."

Mother & daughter smile & snuggle with one another in true bonding.

"And don't worry about our honeymoon, Merida", Gus adds. "We've still got about a bit more than a week of it left, so we'll go visit someplace else while Jolly Ol' London recovers."

Merida gave an answer that neither Elinor nor Gus expected her to say.

"Why not remain here in London & _help_ these people recover?", she says, turning to her parents. "I think these folks could _use_ all the assistance they can get."

Gus & Elinor stared at one another before the former spoke.

"You really want to do that, Merida…during our honeymoon?", Gus asked.

"Positive", says the redhead. "After seeing all this, I just _can't_ abandon these people in their time of need, vacation or not. Besides, my Mum's always telling me to try & be more like a respectable & generous lady. Surely this predicament qualifies as an opportunity to _become_ one. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gus & Elinor smile warmly at Merida, who in turn does the same.

"You know something, Merida? We do", Gus said. "And your Mum & I can't leave these good folks be when they really need a helping hand any more than you can. Here's what we'll do: head straight back to the house to get the necessary equipment that'll help us find anyone trapped within the rubble with ease. I'll take the pickup with your Mum riding up front, Merida, while you ride in the back with Angus. We'll offer our assistance wherever we can, for as long as we can."

"Sounds _perfect_ to me, Gus", Elinor says with Merida nodding. "And we can _always_ reschedule our honeymoon for another time, along with replacing the minivan."

"Right you are, dear…things like that can _always_ be rescheduled & replaced easily. You, Merida & Angus? Not so much."

Mother & daughter grin big from Gus' remark.

"Let's go, Angus!", Merida called to him, & the Clydesdale started racing off to said destination to begin their much-needed assistance. On the way back, Merida's mind was swarmed with thoughts.

 _Even a timespan of over a millennium couldn't make Gaira or Sanda forget about me, let alone what I_ did _for them!_ , she said to herself. _I certainly hope to_ see _you both again!_

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

 _March 18_ _th_ _, 12:15 a.m.:_

Gaira & Sanda exit River Thames & head out into the open ocean, with no obstacles to impede their progress. As they depart for their next destination, the image of Merida, her mother & their black horse came back into their minds as fresh as the day they met them. Even after 1,000 years, both were still grateful to the redhead human for exposing the true killer of their village, not to mention getting them reunited as siblings instead of eternal enemies.

It's a debt they could probably never repay in full.

Gaira slowed to a crawl & stopped, with Sanda doing the same. The green gargantua turned to his sibling, & Sanda nodded instantly, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

His answer pleased them both, & they swam off.

Like Merida herself, Gaira & Sanda hope to see her again sometime in the near future.

They can somehow sense that they _will_.

Getting 700 meters away from the English mainland, both gargantuan siblings go beneath the waves & head out.

Only _they_ know what their next destination is.

 **MEMORIALS:**

Shelley Berman, Famed Comedian & 'Curb Your Enthusiasm' Actor, 92 (1925-2017)

John Ashbery, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Poet, 90 (1927-2017)

Walter Becker, Co-Founder & Guitarist of Hall of Fame Rock Band Steely Dan, 67 (1950-2017)

Simeon Wright, Emmett Till's Cousin who Witnessed his Kidnapping on August 28th, 1955, 74 (1943-2017)

Kate Millett, Pioneering Feminist Author of 'Sexual Politics', 82 (1934-2017)

Murray Lerner, Oscar-Winning Documentary Filmmaker, 90 (1927-2017)

Gene Michael, Former Shortstop & Manager of the New York Yankees, 79 (1938-2017)

Amos Abplanalp, Father of 13-Year-Old 'America's Got Talent' Evie Clair (age not provided)

Drew Wahlroos, Former Linebacker for St. Louis Rams & University of Colorado, 37 (1980-2017)

Troy Gentry, One Half of Award-Winning Country Music Duo Montgomery Gentry, 50 (1967-2017)

Don Williams, Award-Winning Country Singer Hailed as 'The Gentle Giant', 78 (1939-2017)

Blake Heron, Actor Best Known for 1997 Film 'Shiloh', 35 (1982-2017)

Carrie DeKlyen, Mother who Chose to Give Birth to Her Baby Over Getting Cancer Treatment, 37 (1980-2017)

Michael Friedman, Composer & Lyricist for Rock Musical 'Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson', 41 (1975-2017)

Don Ohlmeyer, Former Television Producer, 72 (1945-2017)

Eric Chase Bolling, 19-Year-Old Son of Former FOX News Host Eric Bolling

Peter Luck, Pioneering Australian Broadcaster, 73 (1944-2017)

Peter Hall, British Theater Director & Founder of Royal Shakespeare Company, 86 (1930-2017)

Edith Windsor, Icon of Same-Sex Marriage Legalization, 88 (1929-2017)

Mark LaMura, Actor Best Known as Mark Dalton in TV Soap Opera 'All My Children', 68 (1948-2017)

Kim Ki-duk, South Korean Film Director Known for 1967 Giant Monster Film 'Yongary', 82 (1934-2017)

Pete Domenici, Longest-Serving Senator from New Mexico, 85 (1932-2017)

Dennis Hevesi, Former Reporter for Newsday, 73 (1944-2017)

Luis A. Palermo Jr., Nassau County Police Officer & 9/11 Responder, 49 (1968-2017)

Nancy Hatch Dupree, American who Spent Decades in Preserving Afghanistan History, 90 (1927-2017)

Joe DeNucci, Former Middleweight Boxer & Longest-Serving Massachusetts Auditor, 78 (1939-2017)

Holger Czukay, Co-Founder of German Experimental Rock Group Can, 79 (1938-2017)

Pierre Pilote, Professional Ice Hockey Player & Blackhawks Icon, 85 (1931-2017)

Jessi Zazu, Frontwoman for Popular Indie Rock Band Those Darlins, 28 (1989-2017)

Len Wein, Comic Book Writer & Editor who Co-Created Characters Swamp Thing & Wolverine, 69 (1948-2017)

Frank Vincent, Actor Best Known for 1990's 'Goodfellas' & HBO Series 'The Sopranos', 78 (1939-2017)

Grant Hart, Co-Founder of Influential Indie Rock Band Husker Du, 56 (1961-2017)

Xavier 'X' Atencio, Legendary Disney Animator of "Pinocchio' & 'Fantasia', 98 (1919-2017)

Charles Knight, Former CEO of Technology & Engineering Company Emerson, 81 (1936-2017)

J.P. Donleavy, Irish-American Author of 'The Ginger Man', 91 (1926-2017)

Basil Gogos, Legendary Artist of Classic Movie Monsters, 78 (1939-2017)

Michelle Rounds, Ex-Wife of Comedienne Rosie O'Donnell, 46

Winnie Yu, Influential Tea Expert, 47 (1970-2017)

Tommy Irvin, Former Georgia Agriculture Commissioner, 88 (1929-2017)

Achille Michael Maggio, Heroic Sergeant in World War II, 94 (1923-2017)

Ben Dorcy, Beloved Country Music Roadie, 92 (1925-2017)

Harry Dean Stanton, Prolific & Renowned Character Actor, 91 (1926-2017)

Penny Chenery, Owner of Triple Crown Champion Secretariat, 95 (1922-2017)

Lou Sanders, World War II Veteran & Founder of Mineola American Newspaper, 94 (1923-2017)

Ted Christopher, NASCAR Short Track Racing Legend, 59 (1958-2017)

Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan, Legendary Professional Wrestling Manager & Commentator, 73 (1943-2017)

Mitchell Flint, U.S. Navy Fighter Pilot & WWII Veteran who Helped Create Israeli Air Force in 1948, 94 (1923-2017)

Gerard Barbosa, World War II Veteran & Pearl Harbor Survivor who Also Served in Normandy, 93 (!924-2017)

Stanislav Petrov, Former Soviet Military Officer who Helped Avert A Nuclear War in 1983, 77 (1939-2017)

Lillian Ross, Legendary Reporter for the New Yorker, 99 (1918-2017)

Jake LaMotta, Boxing Legend who was Played by Robert De Niro in 1980's 'Raging Bull', 95 (1922-2017)

Bernie Casey, Actor & Former Professional NFL Player, 78 (1939-2017)

Johnny Sandlin, Musician & Recording Engineer Best Known for Working With Allman Brothers Band, 72 (1945-2017)

Zurab Sotkilava, Renowned Soviet/Russian Opera Singer, 80 (1937-2017)

Joe Carnicelli, Former Executive Sports Editor for United Press International in 1970s & 1980s, 75 (1942-2017)

Liliane Bettencourt, L'Oreal Cosmetics Heiress, 94 (1922-2017)

Bill Goodling, Pennsylvania Congressman for 13 Terms, 89 (1927-2017)

Charles Bradley, Celebrated & Acclaimed Soul Singer, 68 (1948-2017)

Denny Marcin, Former Assistant Coach to the NFL's Giants & Jets, 75 (1942-2017)

Robert R. Nigh Jr., Defense Attorney who Represented Oklahoma City Bomber Timothy McVeigh, 57 (1959-2017)

Barbara Blaine, Founder & Ex-President of SNAP (Survivors Network of those Abused by Priests), 61 (1956-2017)

Jan Triska, Actor from Czechoslovakia, 80 (1936-2017)

Tony Booth, British Actor & Father-In-Law to Former Prime Minister Tony Blair, 85 (1931-2017)

Laudir de Oliveira, Former Percussionist for Rock Band Chicago, 77 (1940-2017)

Liz Dawn, Actress Best Known as Vera Duckworth in British Soap Opera 'Coronation Street', 77 (1939-2017)

Norman Dyhrenfurth, Leader of America's First Successful Everest Expedition, 99 (1918-2017)

Hugh Hefner, Founder of Playboy Magazine & Cultural Icon, 91 (1926-2017)

Anne Jeffreys, Actress Best Known for Starring in 'General Hospital' & 1950s Sitcom 'Topper', 94 (1923-2017)

Sima Wali, Exiled Champion of Afghan Women's Rights, 66 (1951-2017)

Lady Lucan, British Aristocrat who Survived Vicious Attack from Husband in 1974, 80 (1937-2017)

Joseph Schmitt, Technician who Helped Develop Spacesuits Worn By Nation's 1st Astronauts, 101 (1916-2017)

Zuzana Ruzickova, Czech Musician who Survived Three Nazi Death Camps, 90 (1927-2017)

Richard Pyle, Longtime Reporter for the Associated Press, 83 (1934-2017)

Red Miller, Former Coach for the Denver Broncos, 89 (1927-2017)

Joe Tiller, Former Football Player & Coach, 74 (1942-2017)

Robert L. McKay, Taco Bell Founder & Designer, 86 (1931-2017)

Monty Hall, Co-Creator & Longtime Host of TV Game Show 'Let's Make A Deal', 96 (1921-2017)

Donald Malarkey, World War II Veteran/Paratrooper, 96 (1921-2017)

Charles Low, Actor Known for Role in 1990's 'Goodfellas' & was Friends with Robert De Niro, 89 (1928-2017)

Russ Bastin, Longtime Uniondale Basketball Coach & World War II Veteran, 94 (1922-2017)

Elizabeth Baur, Actress Best Known as Officer Fran Belding in 'Ironside' TV Series, 69 (1947-2017)


End file.
